


True Meaning of Pack Dynamics

by Roses_Pens_and_Coffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, au where Ministry is still full of gits, but they let some magical 'beasts' attend Hogwarts, update tags as I update story, will be poly, you can guess which kinds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Pens_and_Coffee/pseuds/Roses_Pens_and_Coffee
Summary: Honestly, there wasn’t much hope for normalcy to begin with for the upcoming school term. Not with the four Marauders returning. With dark forces on the rise and the Ministry allowing a select few beasts to attend Hogwarts as an experiment, the hope for anything normal is thrown out the window for the students and faculty alike.Follow James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin as they try to make sense of it all.





	1. To Another Year

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first time I write lengthy romance, so bare with me. Also! I will try and make the characters more...English? Like British English so bare with me on that too. Call me out if I get something utterly wrong.

The fields of the Highlands wave as crisp winds roll through the land carrying the shadows of the clouds with them. The battering of dandelion seeds do little as they chase the breeze a train leaves in its wake. The scarlet cars are a sharp contrast to the vivid greens of the land, but they compliment each other, as they have for many years. Some dandelion tuffs blow into an open window, tickling the nose of a portly boy. Said boy snorts, not ready to wake from his nap. The trip was a long one thus far but his mates didn’t seem to share his plight as they continue to argue. Like they had been for the past hour.

 

“There is no way I can allow this.”

 

“Oh come on Moony. You’re a Marauder, and we stick together.”

 

“Just because I’m a Marauder doesn’t mean I can let you get away with this. I’m a Prefect.”

 

Unruly hair stuck up in all sorts of directions as the young man sits defiantly in his seat as he regards his friend. “But you made Prefect last year and let us play pranks.”

 

“That was different James.” The fourth boy in the compartment continues to write on his parchment, quill scratching and leaving faint marks on the leather bound book beneath. “A little comradery to keep you from going,” the feather of his quill circles the side of his head, “mental.”

 

“Exactly! Thank you Sirius.” The wheat haired boy receives a wink and thumbs up from his companion. “But this. THIS. Is completely mental! Honestly, I cannot believe I’m having this conversation with you.” Chocolate eyes meet hazel. “You cannot steal from Slughorn’s storage. Not only is it stealing from a teacher but some of those ingredients are volatile. Getting caught could lead to expulsion.”

 

“Then we don’t get caught.” It seems like the most obvious solution to James.

 

“Ugh you are not listen-” With a huff Remus stands. “I’m going to do my last rounds before we arrive.” He just needed to get out of the compartment. The room stays quiet for a few moments after the door slid closed.

 

“So,” Sirius looks up from his parchment. “Still going to do it?”

 

James scoffs. “Of course.”

 

“Good.” The ink on the scroll hadn’t even dried before it was given to the leader of this band of miscreants. “Just a few revisions to your plan. Less likely to get caught this way.”

 

“Huh and I thought Remus was the mad genius. This is brilliant.”

 

“He’s rubbing off on me.”

 

“Despite the awful images that put in my mind, I didn’t think you’d have time to learn anything from him with all the snogging you try and illicit.”

 

“How do you think I earn it?” James gags as Sirius makes high pitched kissing noises through pursed lips. The compartment fills with laughter as the two plan pranks for the upcoming term.

 

Their sixth year at Hogwarts was already shaping up to be something incredible.


	2. Kin of a Different Kind

Finally, the train stops at Hogsmeade Station. The platform is in chaos as students file out, first years chatter like cicadas, excited for what this new place holds for them. The older students are also excited but now catch up with old friends and share their holiday adventures. As the first years are rallied to the boats, the other students board the carriages that will take them up to Hogwarts. Remus is at one such carriage, speaking softly to the spot where a horse should be.

The carriage door opens and the face of one Peter Pettigrew appears. “You done talking to the Thestrals Remus? Sirius and James are becoming insufferable already and I could use back up.” He bids goodbye to the skeletal creature, lips quirking into a smirk as some of the lower classmen whispered in fright at his actions. He knew they would learn in time. It wasn’t until their fourth year when they had taken  _ Care of Magical Creatures _ that his friends finally believed him that there were skeletal horses with bat-wings pulling the carriages. They had apologized profusely and it took Remus three days to assure them it was alright. It didn’t stop Peeves from continuing to call him ‘Loopy Loony Lupin’ whenever they passed each other in the halls.

 

“Alright,” Remus took his place next to Sirius. “How are you lads torturing poor Wormtail this time?” The carriage jerks forward as they start the journey up to the school.

“It’s not torture.” James waved a hand in dismissal. “More like...advice in regards to an observation.”

“Your advice is terrible.”

“No one has explained what this is all about.”

“They ‘caught’ me staring at Emily Pritt and think I fancy her.”

An arm wraps itself around his shoulder as James languidly drapes himself over Peter. “You could use all the help you can get mate.”

“You aren’t very smooth in...anything.” Sirius adds. A particular bump sends James to the floor much to the amusement of his friends. As he rights himself Peter looks at him. “Smooth. Correct me if I’m wrong but, you have failed at getting Lily to notice you in a positive way and Sirius and Remus are the only successful couple out of the four of us. I don’t know if I want to take advice from Sirius.”

“Oh come on Pete! It’s like you said,” Sirius pulls Remus in closer. “I was able to snag Remus.” The poor werewolf could only watch the suggestive wiggle of eyebrows and the mischief manifesting in the storm grey eyes of his boyfriend. Remus regards Peter with a smile.

“You're right Pete. Don’t take his advice either.”

“Moony!”

“He'll pull you into deep plots of jealousy and heartbreak. All before he gets into the mushy stuff.”

“You loved it.” 

Ignoring Sirius, he continues. “I think you should talk to Hufflepuff girls. No offense, but I don't think you could handle a Gryffindor like Pritt. I mean if you did fancy her.” He adds at the exasperated look Peter was giving him. “Make friends before you try dating. It's easier to fall for a friend than a stranger.” Sirius and he share a look of adoration that was sickeningly swe-

 

“Ugh can you two not snog in here please. My innocent eyes.” James whines at the display. He narrowly dodges the book and quill the pair throw at him. “Ha! Nice try! Takes more than that to catch the Gryffindor Seek-” The carriage jerks again and James lands flat on his arse.

After more antics and advice, the students arrive at the castle within thirty minutes. Everyone files into the Great Hall and takes their seats at their respected tables. First years enter not long after and chat nervously. Remus follows some of their gazes to the starry ceiling. He remembers his own thoughts when he first entered the hall all those years ago and looked at the perfect replica of the starry night sky above them.

The sorting goes off without a hitch and the room is filled with the chatter of friends and welcomings to the newest housemates. It takes the clinking of a goblet at the faculty table for the students to stop and watch as Dumbledore stands to give his start of the term speech.

 

“I am happy to see so many familiar faces and new ones that will hopefully become as such. Speaking of new students, I have an announcement to make. A notice had been sent along with your Hogwarts letters in regards to some changes this year in enrollment.”

Students whispered amongst themselves. Turning to his friends Sirius whispers, “My mother seemed right miffed when she read that letter. Wouldn't tell me or Regulus what it was about.”

Once it quiets down, Dumbledore continues. “The Ministry has allowed for a select few extraordinary individuals to attend Hogwarts this year. If things go well then we may see them again next year. They will be sorted into Houses like any other student and should be treated as such.” With a wave of his hand, the doors open to allow the new students in. Gasps fill the Great Hall as a small group files in.

At the front is a group of three, two girls with emerald green eyes, brown skin and short bobs. They look like they would be fourth years. Between them is a young boy about the age of a first year, maybe second. He looks like his female counterparts except that he has a serpentine tail where his legs should be. The boy looks nervous and tries to hide behind the girls’ skirts.

Professor McGonagall stands next to the sorting hat yet again. “It is a pleasure to have you three join us.” The little boy squeaks and goes back to his poor attempt at hiding. One of the girls coaxes him out so he can be sorted.

 

“Well well little Naga. Hmm not a lot of courage in you yet loyalty lingers...cunning yes but a sharp mind...well it better be...RAVENCLAW!”

 

The room was silent. A literal snake not being sorted into Slytherin? There are a few claps from the Ravenclaw table from the first years and soon the whole house joins in. His nervousness melts away and he joins his fellow classmates. The tension in the room slowly dissipates as the other two are sorted. One joins the Slytherins as the other joins Ravenclaw. The boy seems a little upset at being split from who can be presumed part of his family. It's not long before he's distracted by all sorts of questions from his inquisitive housemates.

Next, a young man who seems like he would be sorted into a seventh-year class walks in. His skin is a deep red ochre and his eyes like forge fire. His short hair was a brown that gradually turns to a fiery red. The room seems to raise a few degrees in temperature as he passes by.

 

As the sorting hat is placed on his head it groans then chuckles. “Fiery cunning in that mind of yours. Would expect nothing less from an Ifrit. There is no need for deliberation. SLYTHERIN!”

 

The younger Slytherins welcome him with open arms while their upperclassmen give him sneers of disgust. It does not faze him as he lets the youngsters chatter away, content with listening.

The Great Hall is abuzz with renewed excitement. Some of the first year Gryffindor students were a little disappointed that they had no interesting students while their elders were gossiping with one another. Then Moony surfaces, not fully but just enough for Remus to notice. He caught a scent from the other side of the door, familiar yet new. The door opens again to reveal the last group. It was a group of about seven that come in, ages ranging from thirteen to seventeen. They seem to be a tight-knit group, acting rowdy in a content familiar manner.

 

_ A pack of Werewolves. _

 

Moony aches, wanting to meet them and run away at the same time. The wolf within doesn’t know what it wants. Not used to being around its kind.  _ Pack. Join? Fear? _ The wolf speaks in simple words, full sentences a bit too complex. A hand on his pulls Remus back from his wolf’s thoughts.

“You ok Rem?” Sirius whispers. “Kind of lost you there mate.”

“Um...yes I’m fine. Just Moony acting up a little.”

“You sure?”

Before Remus can answer, Peter quips, “Oh look. We got one.”

A boy with brown hair that looks more like an owl nest makes his way to the table and takes a seat with the first years even though he looks like a sixth year himself. Soon two others join him and they chat away, already making themselves at home. Dumbledore grabs everyone’s attention once again. “Now that that has all been sorted,” he smiles at the few groans and chuckles he receives, “I would like to give one last reminder, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to those who wish not to die horrible deaths.”

………there’s a cough from somewhere amongst the students.

“Now let the feast, begin.” With a wave of his hands, the tables fill with platters of all sorts of foods. The gloomy atmosphere dissipates with the food laid before them. Everyone enjoys themselves, which such good, plentiful food and the company of one’s friends, how could they not? As the feast goes on Remus can’t help but sneak glances at the new students. They seem...nice, friendly even.  _ Pack. Pack! In territory!  _ A low primal rumble resonates in his chest. The owl nest boy looks up at Remus, tilting his head in curiosity. _ Oh Merlin...I growled. I growled and he heard! _ The young werewolf looks away to try and save some face.

 

Later that evening, Remus plants himself face first into his bunk. Soon after the feast ended the Prefects took the new students to their Common Rooms. He happily answered all the first years’ questions and was patient when any overtly shy student tried to stutter through a question. He had been there so he could sympathize. What he couldn’t tolerate was his wolf constantly baiting and begging Remus to watch the others of their kin in case they caused trouble.  _ Not all werewolves are vile and cause trouble. _ He had to remind himself and Moony of that.

 

Quidditch magazine in hand and toothbrush in the other, James stops in the doorway. “First years already causing trouble Remus? You look haggard.” The only response he receives is a groan before Remus sits and starts getting ready for bed. As James leaves to spit out his toothpaste another Marauder enters. Peter flops onto his bed and looks around excitedly. “What do you guys think of the new students?” Walking in, Sirius mumbles around the ribbon clenched between his teeth as he sets his hair up. “Seem fine enough. Snakes, weird as hell but if they were sorted into Ravenclaw that has to count for something right?”

“Not all Slytherins are gits.” They look at Remus as if he had sprouted antlers. A resound “What?!” echoes down the hall from James. “What about that Ifrit? Amal, Arvio Amal? He just seemed like a quiet bloke.”

“In the quiet planning sort of way.”

“You lot are impossible.”

“Fine then.” James crowds onto Remus’ bed, followed by the others. “What about the group we got saddled with?”

“Oh?”

“Don’t play dumb Moony it doesn’t suit you.” Peter, as observant as ever, watches Remus for a tell. “We mean the Werewolves.”

“Oh..” The mattress sags as Sirius moves to sit next to him. “I...we don’t honestly know what to make of them.” The wolf stirs, interested in the topic. “They seem nice but Moony has me on edge. He seems reluctant and hostile yet...eager? I’m just worried he’ll...”  _ He’ll get loose and hurt someone. _ Remus had been in control of the wolf when he was in his normal form, but at the thought of the wolf leeching more and more into his everyday life. Into his thoughts. That would destroy him mentally to have blood on his hands in that way. He knew, as well, that it would hurt any strides towards himself and others like him getting a fair lot in life. Honestly, this was too much for him to have to think about the first day of term.

 

A firm hand rests on his head, fingers cording through his hair as one would do to a dog. As he had done to Padfoot much to Sirius’s chagrin once he was back in his normal form. Chocolate meets storm grey as Sirius speaks. “We won’t let anything happen Remus.”

“Yeah mate.” A face splitting grin presents itself on Peter. “We’re the Marauders.” Peter is pulled in uncomfortably close to James who has the same sort of grin. “And Marauders stick together!”

Remus looks between his friends and can’t help laugh. With the dreary atmosphere calmed, the boys make their way to bed.

“Oh come now Remus.” Sirius steals cheek kisses from Remus until said boy shoves a hand on his face.

“Sirius please…” The smile against his palm should have been enough warning to Sirius licking his palm. He still squeaks. “Down boy, to bed with you!”

For a flair for the dramatics, Sirius uses the  _ Padfoot Puppy Eyes _ as he walks back to his bed, adding pitiful whimpers for good measure. So focused on Remus he isn’t able to dodge the pillow thrown at him by Peter, letting out a surprised yelp. Remus thanks Peter and bids them good night as he nestles under the blanket. He tries to will himself to sleep but the same thought festers in his mind:

 

_ What am I going to do on the full moon in two weeks…? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is supposed to allude to the Marauders being like family and Moony feeling kinship towards the other Werewolves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it thus far. Leave a kudos and comment~


End file.
